To Heal and to Love
by Maeve1667
Summary: A girl with a strange ability helps the pilots...but is she the only one like her or are there others?
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first Gundam Wing story that I'm posting, I have other ones that are still in progress like this one but I feel that I need to take a chance on this one, so bare with me. Please review, flames are welcomed.

The Pilots are eighteen, except for Trowa who is nineteen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I do however own Althea Achos and a few other characters mentioned later on in the story.

To Heal and to Love 

Pixie-Dust

Althea Achos, a seventeen-year-old girl with honey blonde hair and warm sage green eyes, was walking thru the Arinica jungle in the Eastern United Kingdom. She was on her way to the Sinca town that is two miles away when she heard yelling.

"He couldn't have gotten far!"

Althea quickly hid behind a tree, _'Oz soldiers…I wonder who they lost now…'_

She watched as about a dozen or so soldiers searched the jungle floor a half a mile ahead of her. She was so intent on watching the Oz soldiers that she almost missed the slight movement of a bush a few feet from her hiding spot…almost. Althea kept up her guard as she crept forward. Pulling back a few leaves revealed a torn, bloody lump that upon closer inspection turned out to be a teenage boy. Althea deduced that this was the _'who'_ that Oz had _'misplaced.'_ She knelt down and gently checked his vitals. He seemed to be stable, but some of his injures worried her. The horror before her, that was actually a person, needed her help and fast. Taking a quick glance around her assessed that the soldiers were getting closer and that there seemed to be no place to hide, to the untrained eye. Althea knew that just two feet to her right, there was an entrance to the secret tunnel beneath them that lead back to the house. Althea gathered the battered form in her arms and dragged him the few feet to safety. After pulling the _'bush'_ back in place, she held her breath as she heard the soldiers searching the area right above her. She sighed when they passed right by the entrance.

'That was close…now to get back to the house…' 

*******

He'd been captured by Oz while doing a standard info mission. He had been ordered to infiltrate the Arinica Base to get the new blueprints on the mobile dolls, and was caught. Luckily he was told to leave his Gundam back at the safe house, so Oz didn't get their filthy hands on it. He was thrown into a cell with no windows and chains on the walls, ones of which he was chained to and beaten for hours. They demanded that he divulge information on the whereabouts of his fellow pilots, and when he refused they beat him all the more. Finally, after tiring from his lack of response, they unchained him and left him in the cell. Thoroughly beaten, but not broken, he was able to over power the guard, who brought his food, and escaped. As he ran into the jungle, a guard was able to shoot him in his right shoulder. He was only able to make it half a mile before he collapsed from severe blood loss and passed out. 

~~~~~

Well that is it! I know I'm evil. I won't post anything until I get some reviews! Well tell me what you think, good or bad. I bet you can't guess who was caught! Okay who should be paired with whom? Tell me, I want to know. I mean I have an idea but I want to know what you want. By the way I don't think that Relena will be in it, unless you can change my mind! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, I know that it has been a while since I wrote anything but I have work! Oh well here is some more for you fanfic hungry people. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters, but I do own Althea Achos and some other characters that I'm going to put in this story later on. 

To Heal and to Love 

_He was floating…everything was black. He couldn't see anything. _

**_"Hello…anyone there?"_**

Silence… 

**_"Can anyone hear me?"_**__

_A faint whisper echoed through the void, growing steadily louder._

**_"Where are they?! Tell me where's the other pilots?!"_**__

_Suddenly the crack of a whip deafened him. He felt it cut into his back and cried out._

**_"Go to Hell!"_**

****

**_"Where are they?!"_**

****

**_"Fuck you!"_**

****

**_"Insolent little whelp!"_**__

His body was like a broken record of pain, repeating over and over again. Blood poured freely from his wounds as he twisted and turned trying to escape the torture. Just when he thought that he was going to die he felt a warmth. He saw a light chasing the darkness away. It engulfed him in its warmth and comfort. It washed over him and cleansed his mind, body and soul. ****

****

"Shh…don't worry Munir, you are safe now…" 

_The light cooed softly as he bathed in its heavenly glow…_

*****

Althea had dragged the young man through the tunnel back to her home. After much difficulty she laid him down in a spare bedroom. She stripped him down to his boxers       (Oh Hush!). She made a quick evaluation before getting necessary supplies. She boiled some water, got comfrey root, daisy tea, anise and caraway to help with some of his serious wounds. But for his minor injuries she gathered cranberries, vinegar, and some unglazed brown paper. Having laid out her supplies Althea first washed the blood from his body to better understand where it was coming from. 

'Okay, gun shot wound to the right shoulder, straight through…nothing vital was damaged, he was very lucky. Umm…whip marks, knife wounds, and …needle marks?! They certainly did a number on him. Okay Althea time to get busy…'

She poured some of the boiling water into another pot and added the cranberries to it and let them cook. She then poured some boiling water (not the water with the cranberries) into a cup and put the anise and caraway, in a netted bag, into the water making a tea. Making sure that the herbs had soaked long enough to release their essence into the water, Althea moved to help the man into a sitting position. He struggled against her whispering words of protests. Althea wiped his brow gently,

"Shh…don't worry Munir, you are safe now…"

He calmed at her words. She grabbed the cup and worked it into his mouth and down his throat, careful so as to not make him choke. After he finished the tea she laid him back down.

'Okay that should flush whatever toxins he was injected with…Now to disinfect those wounds of his…'

She went to check on the cranberries. Satisfied that they were ready, she juiced them and applied the juice to his wounds. She then grabbed the unglazed brown paper and doused it with the vinegar and applied it to his bleeding wounds hoping to staunch the blood flow. Then she made some comfrey root compress for any injuries to his bones, tendons, or muscles. For any deep tissue injuries she made him drink some daisy tea. She checked the brown paper and was happy to see that most of the cuts had stopped bleeding. After replacing the blood filled brown paper with new ones and she brewed another cup of anise and caraway tea. While trying to get him to drink it he woke up. Althea smiled warmly at him and set the cup down.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Munir."

"Wh-where am I?"

"You are safe…you are in my home in the Arinica Jungle. Have no fear little Munir…Oz can not find this place."

"Who are you?"

"I am Althea Achos. And who, pray tell, are you?"

"I am…."

~~~~~~

I know, I know, I'm evil! Hehehehehehehe….I just had to torture you some more. Why? Because I can! Anyway…the pairings that I was thinking of is Quatre/Trowa, Duo/Heero, and Wufei/Althea. If none of you like it then tell me and I might change it. Well please review and flames are accepted. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey sorry that I haven't written anything, but I have work. Well to answer some questions…the herbalist is stuff that you can find in any library or bookstore. I researched the herbal stuff and bought some books on it. Umm…I know that you will think that the pilot that I choose is OOC because of the last chapter and some of the stuff that he said but he **_was_** tortured! I mean everyone would curse if they were being tortured. Have you guessed it yet…. that's right it's Quatre! Poor little polite Quatre. Hehehe…the pairings are still the same though so you'll just have to find out the rest as we go along! Oh and Munir is Arabic for Bright and Shining.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, although Althea Achos is mine!!!!!!!! 

To Heal and to Love 

"I am…Quatre Raberba Winner."

"That's quite a name Munir for one man to bare."

"Munir…Bright and shining…I'm not sure what you mean."

"Your Aura Quatre is that of the sun…bright and shining. You touch those around you and warm their souls with your very presence."

Quatre blushed profusely, Althea started giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Quatre.

"Because you're as red as a tomato!"

That just made Quatre blush all the more, Althea smiled.

"But it suits you. Now that we've dispensed with introductions, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad actually, although I don't know why. I mean I was tortured, I was shot…shouldn't I be in pain?"

"Yes you are, but I used some herbal medicines to treat your wounds."

Quatre looked confused by this, "Herbal medicines… I'm not sure I understand."

"Well…for instance I used boiled cranberry juice to disinfect your cuts and bullet wound and some unglazed brown paper soaked in vinegar to stop the bleeding. I used comfrey root compresses for any injuries to your bones, tendons, or muscles. I gave you daisy tea for deep tissue injuries and I made anise and caraway tea to flush any poisons in your blood. It isn't exactly the same treatments that you would receive from a hospital, but it is just as effective!"

"Please do not misunderstand me, I meant no disrespect for your help. I am eternally grateful, I just never really heard of such treatments."

"I apologize Munir, I did not mean to sound so…hostile. It's just that most people do not see it as a real type of medicine and they tend to look down upon it. They don't believe that simple herbs could possibly treat such illnesses as Bronchitis, Frostbite, Mononucleosis, Gangrene, or other ailments of that nature. I have been taught many different ways of healing and I've found this way to be safer…less likely to have side effects. Unlike those prescriptions that those doctors give out with names that you can barely say let alone remember."

Quatre smiled and nodded in understanding. At that moment he finally noticed that he was only wearing his blue boxers. Quatre let out a girlish shriek and practically lunged under the covers, Althea quirked an eyebrow at the lump on the bed. Sky blue eyes peered out from within the darkness of the bedspread. 

"Umm…excuse me Miss Achos, but do you happen to know where my clothes are?"

"Yes…in the trash. They were too bloody and torn for you to wear. And besides…it's not like you've got something I've never seen before. Now get out from under those covers, and don't call me Miss Achos…it's Althea or Thea is fine Munir."

You could see Quatre's cheeks glowing a faint red from underneath the blankets. Slowly he emerged, completely embarrassed and acting like a frightened rabbit. Althea shook her head and just handed him the rest of the anise and caraway tea.  

"Here drink this, I'll go into town and get you some new clothes. I'll be back in an hour or so. Make yourself comfortable and do not leave this bed. You still need your rest!"

Quatre nodded and watched as Althea left. Quatre cautiously sipped the tea. To his surprise it didn't taste bad (I've never tried it so I'm just assuming). Then again anything tasted better than Duo's cooking! Quatre chuckled as he remembered the first time Duo attempted to cook…they are still trying to rebuild the left half of his estate in Kamaria. Quatre continued to sip his tea as he thought about his fellow comrades.

'I wonder what they're doing. I hope that they're not worried. Maybe I should contact them and tell them that I'm safe and well.'

Quatre yawned, _'But first I'm going to get some rest.'_

Quatre put the cup down on the table to his left before curling up and falling asleep. Althea returned an hour later to discover a sleeping blonde angel. She smiled and tucked the blanket under his chin.

'Sleep well Munir, for there is almost no rest for the weary.'

~~~~~

There it is…my second chapter. Well I hope that you liked it. I know that almost none of you expected it to be Quatre. I wanted to surprise you, well did I? Hehehe…well review and I'll try to get another chapter out soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello faithful views!!!

**: Chirp:  :Chirp:**

Uhh…hello? Where'd everyone go?! 

Anyway…thanks to the help of Wepo for the brilliance of this chapter and the next belong to her and her alone. So thank her, not me. And thank you to both Diva and Wepo for reviewing my last chapter and for not letting me give up on this story.

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters and Althea is mine.

Well that is pretty much it, so read and enjoy. Oh…don't forget to review too!

To Heal and to Love 

Duo was searching through some Oz files in an attempt to find Quatre. Quatre had gone on a simple info mission and hadn't returned. All the pilots were worried in their own strange ways. Duo had locked himself inside his room for the past week and had done nothing except searched Oz's Data Banks for any prisoner descriptions that matched Quatre. So far he came up empty, but Duo was hardly discouraged. When Duo was determined to do something nothing short of an act of God would stop him, and right now…he was determined to find Quatre. While going through yet another prisoner personnel file his mailbox lit up and exploded, indicating that he had received and email from someone. Duo was tempted to ignore it but his annoying conscience told him that it could be important. Sighing, he clicked on it. A window popped up saying, _' you have mail from DesertNoble@hotmail.com_ (not a real email address)_'_

Duo almost fell out of his chair. 

_'Quatre! That's Quatre's email address.'_

Duo clicked on it and read the message on the screen.

_            'Dear Duo,_

_            Yes it is Quatre. I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner but I was indisposed. I am currently residing in a safe house. I am well and shall be returning in a month or two. Please inform the others of this as to not to worry them any further. I shall see you all soon, take care my friends._

_            Sincerely Yours,_

_                                    Quatre'_

Duo blinked a couple times and reread the message to make sure he had read it correctly. After realizing that he was indeed awake and the message was quite real, Duo sat back in thought.

'Why did it take Q-man so long to contact me? Where has he been for the past week? What safe house is he staying at and why isn't he coming back immediately?'

Duo frowned and then shrugged. He was too tired to care about the answers and he trusted Quatre enough to know that he would never lie to his friends. Duo forwarded the email to the others before crawling out of his chair and into bed. Just before he fell asleep Duo wondered what prank he was going to pull on Wufei tomorrow. Duo fell asleep with a mischievous smile on his face as evidence to his devious plan he had cooked up in that twisted mind of his (It may be twisted but I wouldn't mind occupying it for a while!).

~~~~~~~

Well that is my chapter and I hope that you all like it. I know that it is short but the next chapter will be much longer I promise. I'm in the middle of writing it so it won't take too long hopefully. I just need to consult my muse Wepo on certain things. Well review and flame if you like. 

*Pix* 


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my fellow peachels! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry I've been away so long it's just that I've had to work a lot and make sure all my stuff is together for college and not to mention the fact that I'm moving so it's all kinds of hectic here. Well I was able to finish this chapter, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to continue writing this story after this chapter because I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. Oh well maybe you guys can help me with coming up with ideas for next chapter or something, anyway on with the story.

~ Pixie-Dust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing, wish I did. I do own Althea Achos; so don't try to steal her okay. You can ask and I might lend her to you. 

By the way there is going to be some Homosexual mentioning here so if you are offended by such things then don't read any further and there is also some suggestive stuff in here so you young ones might want to turn back. 

To Heal and to Love Two months after the email that Quatre sent Duo 

Quatre was driving down the curvy mountainside road that lead to the g-boys current safe house. It was a sunny day with hardly any clouds, so Quatre had removed the top of the jeep to let the sun warm his slightly tanned skin and the wind play with his golden locks. A smile touched his lips; today reminded him of all the time he spent in the Amon's Haven in the Arinica Jungle. The first week and a half he spent in bed recuperating. While confined to his bed Althea kept him company by retelling her past. Her mother and father were spies for the colonies when Oz killed them. Oz then took Althea and put her into a program where almost all the war orphans went if they weren't lucky. There she endured the experiments they performed on the children. Oz was trying to genetically engineer a small army of superior soldiers. The Oz scientists were mutating genes and splicing them before introducing them to their lab rats…namely frightened children. Most of the children perished from the stress that the experiments put on their minds and bodies. Only a handful survived, Althea was the only girl in the group. She was one of the first test subjects so her enhancements had side effects. She was gifted with the ability to heal and cursed with the ability to kill. Her touch could either save life or end it. But death wasn't the only down side to her new 'talents.' Quatre remembers quite well what the other prospects was….

_*** _

_Althea was finished with her explanation of her enhancements. Quatre sat back in a thoughtful silence before asking. _

_            "You said that there were some cases of side effects…were you one of those cases?"_

_Althea nodded slowly, "Yes, my side effect was never considered by the scientists. You see I can save life or end it, but I can never give it."_

_Quatre couldn't quite understand what Althea meant by that, so he looked at Althea for a better explanation. Her hands went to cradle her lower abdomen._

_"I can never bare children Quatre. The scientists wanted me to have a child with one of the other surviving experiments so that our gifts would pass on to another generation. Unfortunately every attempt was met with failure. You see since my body enables me to kill living things it would see the fetus as a threat and automatically destroy it. They finally gave up trying."_

_Tears escaped Althea's eyes as she explained her bodies 'faulty.' She looked at Quatre to find him crying also._

_"To have to go through so much already only to find out that they had stolen yet another part of you. I am truly sorry Thea, I wish that there was something that I could do."_

_Althea smiled and grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze._

_"Thank you Munir. But there is really nothing you can do. This is my gift and my curse."_

_***_

            Quatre asked Althea why didn't she just use her powers to escape. But she told him that if she was wounded in anyway she couldn't heal herself. The scientists put that in there as a safety net to make sure that she didn't try anything, otherwise she would have left a long time ago. But she didn't have to try to escape because the base was attacked and destroyed. Many had died including most of the children involved in the experiment. Only three survived…Savas, Daimon, and Althea. Savas and Daimon were two other experiments. Savas was the classic example of a warrior. He was strong, quick, emotionless and precise (remind you of anyone?). His ability was to be almost indestructible. He was given a super human skeletal system. Meaning that his bones hardly ever broke and he was also able to mend broken bones faster. They also gave him extreme strength. He could bend certain metals as easy as bending a paper clip. 

            Daimon was able to talk to animals. He could tame wild beasts and make them do anything he wanted. He could wipe out entire bases with just a handful of deadly spiders. Daimon also moved very much like a large cat. He had a grace and agility that far passed anything that the scientist had seen. Daimon and Savas were some of the last experiments, so they didn't have side effects. 

            It was Dr. J who saved them actually. He offered each of them sanctuary. After discovering their 'gifts' he requested that they work for him. Althea graciously declined, while Savas and Daimon accepted. Dr. J was saddened that Althea had declined, but helped her nonetheless. He gave her one of the safe houses that was meant for the gundams in the Arinica Jungle. There she lived in peace. The only ones who knew where she was were the Lin tribe and Dr. J. The Lin are a peaceful tribe that have lived in the jungle for many generations. Oz was terrorizing the people, slaughtering them by the dozen. Althea happened upon them by chance while walking to Sincia Village for supplies. They were carrying an injured man back to their village. Althea approached them in a non-threatening way and gestured that she would like to help. They led her back to their home and presented her to their Chief and Shaman. Luckily the Shaman spoke English for trading reasons. She explained that she was a healer. They allowed her to approach the wounded man. He had a gun shot wound to his abdomen. He wasn't going to make it unless Althea worked quickly. She didn't have to worry about extracting a bullet for it had gone straight through the poor man's body. She knelt by him and covered his wound with her hands and healed him. She then passed out from the effort. When she awoke she was in the Shaman's hut and he was taking care of her. The Shaman explained that she had passed out after healing their tribesman. He then proceeded to thank her and offer her anything in return for her kindness. Althea suggested that he should teach her their way of healing, since hers drains her energy a lot. He told her that it might take a while for her to learn all their ways, but her was willing to teach her. Althea thanked him by telling him that he could call upon her healing powers whenever needed. It was an arrangement of sorts, one taking and giving when one could. It took Althea about a year to learn all their ways. The Shaman also taught her their language. Althea still helped them even though she learned all she could from them. The Lin tribe had fascinated Quatre. He had been able to meet them when Althea had been summoned by the Shaman for help. Althea proceeded to teach Quatre the basics of herbal healing. They also discussed Quatre's family and friends. He also told her about his involvement with the gundams and the war against Oz. While describing his friend Trowa, Althea noticed the way his voice filled with love and longing. Althea, much to Quatre's eternal embarrassment, asked him about his feelings for Trowa. Quatre, blushing profusely, admitted to his love for Trowa. Althea asked what Trowa felt. Quatre told her that he didn't know, and Althea sighed with just the barest of a smile gracing her lips. She then told Quatre that he should ask Trowa out. Quatre just started to babble reasons like, 'He wouldn't be interested in someone like me.' Althea told him that he would never know that if he didn't ask, she advised him to be bold and take a chance. Quatre just sat there, silently turning redder. Althea sat down next to him and took his chin in her hand causing him to look at her. She told him that life was too short to let it pass by and that she'd help him get Trowa. Quatre blushed again and asked how. She told him that first he'd have to stop blushing at the slightest thing. They accomplished this by being more open about things. Like when she took him skinny-dipping in Ila's Glen. That was an adventure and a half. But Quatre eventually got over the naked factor and stopped blushing at the sight of Althea in her most natural form. Next she worked on his sexual confidence. He wasn't very good at creating a sexual atmosphere. Althea decided that the best way to help Quatre to get over his mental block was with experience. She helped Quatre learn different ways to pleasure the body. Althea taught Quatre how to make an innocent situation, like a simple massage, a way of seduction. She also showed him certain pleasure points that can be found on the body. It was a lesson that Quatre thoroughly enjoyed learning and later participating in. Quatre and Althea, in no way, thought what they were doing was wrong. They saw it as a way of expressing their love for each other.  They both understood that Quatre was in love with Trowa and nothing was ever going to change that. After helping Quatre realize his own sex appeal she then turned to the problem of his wardrobe. She wouldn't allow him to go back to wearing pink shirts and purple vests. Althea picked out a simple pair of black sneakers, Kaki cut-off shorts that end a little bit past his knees, and a rust colored shirt with two thin orange horizontal lines across the chest. Quatre actually liked his new clothes much better then his old ones. These ones provided more range of motion and also had plenty if pockets (cargo shorts). Quatre and Althea had a very eventful two months, Quatre was sad that he had to return to the real world. But as Althea had so lovingly reminded him, 'The world needs people like you. Kind hearted people who are willing to stand and fight for their beliefs.' Quatre agreed with her but he still hated to leave Amon's Haven with Ila's Glen and Calypso's Falls (the waterfall that hides the entrance the gully). Someone calling his name interrupted Quatre's mental wandering.

"Quatre…. Are we almost there?"

Quatre smiled at the little blonde nymph to his right.

            "Yes Thea, just a few more miles before we get there."

~~~~~~

Well there you have it. That was a bit long there. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for some of the suggestive situations there. I hope that I didn't offend anyone and I'm not trying to promote casual sex if that's what you're thinking. I was just writing about two people who love and trust each other expressing it in a very adult way. Well, please review and flame if you feel the need to.


End file.
